Imbroglio of Emotions
by silvercrimsonshadow
Summary: It's a new year at Seigaku. Sakuno has been practicing hard. Tomoka has a new boyfriend. Fuji see's something no one else does. What can that be? FujiSakuno FujiSaku FujixSakuno
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first PoT fic! I'm sorry if it's OOC. I'm still trying to figure out the characters' personalities. Please forgive me! Anyway, I make no promises on the speed of updates. It could be a day, or a week. I just wanted to see more of this pairing:D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own...sadly.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Hidden Emotions_

Beep...beep...beep

The sound of the alarm going off was enough to wake young Ryuzaki Sakuno from her dreamless slumber. She didn't even open her eyes as she turned off the annoying alarm. She wanted to go back to sleep. She had stayed up pretty late getting her things ready for today. The first day of school! She hadn't really seen anyone but Tomoka over the break. Needless-to-say she was happy to be able to see everyone again.

She rolled over onto her back as she yawned and stretched, wiping the sleep out of her eyes before she carlessly threw her blankets off of her and sat up. She knew Ryuzaki-baa-chan wasn't going to be there when she woke up because of early morning practice. Anyone that could come had to attend, and that meant she, as coach, had to be there as well. _Oh well, _she thought as she got out of bed completely and headed towarads the bathroom to take a shower.

She hummed a made up tune as she showered. When she got out she grabbed one towel to wrap around herself and another to wrap her hair up in. Since one just wouldn't do. She would almost have her body dried and her hair would soak it again if she didn't use two. Then she brushed her teeth and went to put on her school uniform. After she was finished she pulled off the towel and let her hair down so she could braid it as usual.

She went downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast, and headed out the door, without forgetting her backpack. A few blocks away from her house she met Tomoka;who was ecstatic about going back to school and seeing all of their friends. Of course, Tomoka was really more interested in seeing Ryoma, but she didn't need to say anything for everyone to know that.

As they walked towards Seigaku Sakuno pretty much tuned Tomoka out and just let her body go on auto pilot while she started thinking of other things. She was definately going to have to see about getting in the tennis club again. Perhaps she would be better this year. She did practice quite a bit over the break. Although there were many good players last year, so she shouldn't get her hopes too high.

A little while later Sakuno and Tomoka finally made it to Seigaku's front gates. As they walked inside Sakuno switched back onto manual and caught the last little bit of what Tomoka was saying rather loudly. It was about her boyfriend of course, and how happy she is with him, and how good he is to her...among other things that when heard make Sakuno blush red like a tomato.

Tomoka hasn't really been hanging out with her lately. Well, more like all throughout their long break and a few weeks before that. She's been busy hanging out with her new boyfriend. He plays tennis; he just isn't a regular. He's not bad, but he's not anywhere near as good as the regulars are. He's not very tall, maybe 5'5'' at the least, maybe an inch taller. He has black hair and green eyes. He's from a rich family who decided they wanted him to play tennis and sent him to Seigaku because of the great tennis program. He doesn't like Sakuno. He's mean to her whenever he has the chance. Which is when Tomoka isn't around. She tried telling Tomoka once, but that didn't end well. Tomoka was mad at her for days. So she never brought it up again. In short, he's a prick.

Unfortunately for Sakuno, he is always waiting for Tomoka by some trees to the far left as you enter the front gates to Seigaku. He's always with his friends. They don't like Sakuno because he doesn't. Yeah. He's like the regular homecoming king. The guy everyone copies just because they think he's cool. He doesn't have a fan club though. That always makes Sakuno feel a little better when she thinks about it. Mainly after he's done something mean to her again.

"Well Sakuno, I gotta go! I won't be able to hang out tonight because Yuu and I are going out," Tomoka stated right before she ran off to jump into Yuu's arms. He gave Sakuno a dirty look and proceded in frenching Tomoka right there. His friends let out the "ooooooo's" and "awwwwww's." They all tried to make a big deal out of it just because Sakuno was standing there.

Sakuno watched for a few moments before she sighed and turned to head toward the front doors to the schoool. She had to sign up for tennis club today. Maybe she should sign up for something else as well. There might be something that catches her eye this year. Nothing but tennis did last year. That was probably Ryoma's influence. Hopefully she'll have a class with him this year. She didn't have any last year so that will be nice. Although the looks those fan club girls give you can really burn a hole in you. Luckily she doesn't really have to abide by the rules the fan club has to. She quit the fan club. They were starting to become obsessed.

She entered the front doors of the school and headed towards the office to pick up her schedule for the year. It was always better to arrive early so she would be able to get in there and get out before the crowds hit. It gets thousands of times worse when any of the regulars enter that small space.

She went into the office and up to the front desk, "Hello, excuse me, could I get my schedule please?" she asked the secretary that was there. Shortly after that she walked out of the office and headed towards her first class of the day. She has some things with her now. She supposes that she'll have to go shopping for some others as soon as she receives the official lists from her new teachers, but for now, this will do.

She walked into her new classroom, and the first thing she see's is Ryoma sitting at the last desk on the last row all the way to the left, right beside the window staring out. _Apparently he didn't go to practice this morning _she thought, until the bell rang signaling the time to start going to class. _Ah. It's already that late. Hm._

Sakuno went over and sat down in the seat to his right and started taking out the things she thought she'd need for this class. It is Enlish first period. Hopefully, it won't be too hard this year. "Hello, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno stated shyly to the tennis prince. She didn't look directly at him, instead she chose to greet him whilst getting her things ready and making sure everything was there.

"Hello," came Ryoma's uninterested reply as he continued to look out of the window. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone, more than usual today though. Perhaps it is because he isn't a morning person, and he had to get up early this morning. He figured he'd have her in one of his classes, but he didn't think it would be one this early. Even though she didn't talk much to him; he still didn't want to hear it.

She could tell by the tone in his voice that he was completely uninterested in what she has to say. So she just gives a soft sigh and turns toward the front of the classroom without saying another word to the moody boy. She didn't think that he was going to be like this the first day back. Today has already started out sucking. _Oh well, perhaps as time passes it'll get better _she thought.

Finally, everyone started filing into the class. Unfortunately, that meant more dirty looks from quite a few of the people coming in. The rest just ignored her and acted like she didn't exist. Which the latter was fine for her. She'd rather them be like that instead of acting like those who'd rather shoot her glares and dirty looks among other things.

The tardy bell finally rang and everyone had taken their seats right before the sensei arrived. Shortly after he got there he took roll and began class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the lunch bell rang. Sakuno ran quick to her locker to get her lunch. Then went to sign-up real quick for the tennis club. She had already taken a quick look at the list of available clubs and various activities, and decided that none but the tennis club were for her. She then headed off to find a quiet secluded place for her to sit and eat her lunch.

Sakuno found a place under some Sakura trees that was unoccupied at the moment and decided to sit there. She kept a look out while consuming her lunch for anyone that might mess with her, but gladly, none showed up, yet. She ate quietly and quickly and got up to throw her trash away. She had given Ryoma his lunch right after first hour, seeing that she didn't know whether or not she'd see him again before lunch.

She then proceeded to the library where she could be at peace for the rest of the lunch period. She started taking a seat right in front of the librarians so that no one would mess with her in there. It is amazing that she hadn't seen any of the regulars today, other than Ryoma of course.

She didn't give that much thought though as she headed into the library, set her stuff down, and set about finding herself something to read to pass the time. They had some pretty good books in the library here. She decided to either locate a manga or a fantasy book to read. She spent quite a bit of time looking around for a book that just jumped out at her, but of course, when she finally found one...it was on the top shelf.

_Greaaat_ she thought while trying to reach it on her tip toes. Suddenly a hand reached up and snatched the book off of the shelf right before she reached the spine. She spun around to find some of Yuu's friends giggling at her and walking away towards the librarians desk to check it out. _They aren't even going to read it!_

She just sighed sadly and went to find another book. She found one that was within her reach this time and quickly swiped it before anyone else could snag it like they had done. Sakuno went back to her desired place right in front of the librarians and sat down to read a few pages before she checked it out. So if she didn't like it she could put it back and try to find another before she had to go to class.

After a few moments of deliberation and getting a couple of pages read she decided that she'd take this book and went up to check it out. The librarian smiled at her and checked it out. When she handed it back she quietly thanked her and went back to get her things. Since the bell was about to ring and she had another class she needed to get to. She wanted to be one of the first ones in there so she could have first dibbs on her choice of seat. Luckily, the teachers didn't have anything against her. So she could sit wherever she wanted just like everyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school she went straight to the girls locker rooms to change into her tennis outfit. There were already quite a few girls in there, but none of them really cared that she was there. She changed quickly and grabbed her raquet and headed out onto the tennis courts to begin her warm-up. As she was warming up she looked around and found that there were quite a few girls this year. That always made it more difficult to rise in the ranks, but at least she was going to get a challenge out of this.

The sensei told them to practice their swings while some of the other girls got to play some practice games against each other. She decided that if she worked hard enough she might at least have a shot at being one of the top female players in the school by her graduating year. She hadn't given up hope yet.

She practiced her heart out and felt exhausted by the time the sensei let them go for the afternoon. The boys are still practicing so she decided to drop in and see how they're doing. She walked over to the boys courts and stood outside the fence watching for a while until someone called her name. She turned around to see Tomoka and some of Yuu's friends heading her way so she decided that it would be best for everyone if she'd just leave. It'd save everyone a lot of time and energy.

Just as she picked up her bag to leave she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Naturally, it was Tomoka. "Hey, aren't you going to stay and watch them practice?" Tomoka asked.

As she was about to say no Ryuzaki-sensei called her over. "Sorry Tomoka, I'm going to go see what Ryuzaki-baa-chan wants, and then I'm going to head home. I'm pretty tired. We had a hard practice today." Just as she expected Tomoka said something about her Yuu having much harder practices than her yet he was still able to hang out with her. She just ignored the rest of her rant until she was out of hearing range.

She walked over to Ryuzaki-baa-chan and asked her what she wanted. "Well, it seems I'm going to have to go out of town for a few weeks to a conference type thing. I can't avoid this. It is going to make sure we're updated on all of the coaching strategies and things so I must go. Will you be alright by yourself or do I need to find someone for you to stay with?"

"No, no! I'll be fine, really! It's not like you've never gone to a conference before right," came the quick reply from Sakuno. She knew she could handle it. She'd done it before a couple times.

"Okay. I warn you, this one is long. So be a good girl. Unfortunately, I have to leave early in the morning before you get up," Ryuzaki-baa-chan replied.

Sakuno nodded and headed for the gate on the other side of the courts by where the regulars were playing. It was faster than walking all the way around and easier than walking by Tomoka. She kept her emotions in check as she walked by the regulars and greeted them accordingly as they greeted her. Even Inui politely greeted her. Ryoma didn't say anything to her first but answered her with a mumbled "Hello" as he was playing Momoshiro.

Eiji greeted her ecstatically like always. The others either mumbled something loud enough for her to hear or simply waved after they hit the ball back to their opponent. She was content with that. It was the nicest thing she's received all day really. She had her emotions in check until about the time she walked out the gate. Her emotions started showing through her eyes. She hadn't realized that they had. Right before she walked out of the gate Ryoma told her to cut her hair, and when she turned around the mysterious tensai saw all of the sadness in her eyes that the others didn't because they didn't look at her directly.

She managed to laugh at him regularly enough that it wouldn't have seemed odd, but really she wanted to go home and cry. She walked off the courts towards her home and just thought about today. The entire day, except when she was at home, sucked bad.

She unlocked her door and entered. She took off her shoes, dropped her bag, and ran up the stairs to her room. She shut the door quietly and collapsed on her bed in a fit of tears.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! If you did please drop a review! I'm kinda nervous about this one! It's only my second fanfic. I'm kinda stuck on my other one lol. I think it's because of this recent obsession. I just discovered PoT. So yeah! I'm in the process of trying to update my other fic! I will update this one too! I'm a great multitasker:D Thanx for the reviews!**

**:D:D:D:D:DThis isn't an office. It's Hell with flourescent lighting.:D:D:D:D:D**


	2. The Prank

_**Hey everyone! I am so glad there are people that like this pairing! Thankx everyone for the wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **_

**_P.S. Tell me if Fuji's first name is spelled correctly please?? Or if there is anything in here that is not accurate in the Prince of Tennis world! Like personality and other technical things. I try to get them as "in character" as possible so please let me know!_**

_Chapter 2_

_The Prank_

Sakuno cried for what seemed like hours before she fell asleep. She knew her grandmother wouldn't come and check on her. She could tell by the doorway where her shoes are that she was home. That's nothing new. She knows her grandma cares for her, but she doesn't think Ryuzaki-baa-chan realizes how alone she is. Well, it seems she never does, _but that's okay, as long as everyone else is happy _she thought as she cried herself to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up in the morning to hear the sound of the front door closing and a car driving away. _Seems grandmother has already left for her conference. I should just go ahead and get up. I have to make breakfast and walk to school alone today. I know that Tomoka isn't going to want to walk with me today. She really doesn't do anything with me much anymore. I'm glad that she's happy. _Sakuno pondered over her schedule that day and what she needed to get done other than her origional schedule now that her grandmother had gone again.

After taking care of all of her morning activities like showering, dressing, and eating breakfast she was on her way to school. She knew that she'd be early since she woke up early that morning anyway. So it wasn't much of a surprise that hardly anyone was there yet. Not even Yuu had arrived yet. Normally he was here pretty early. She wandered over to the girls locker room to get changed and start practicing seeing as there was nothing to do as of yet.

She decided to warm up with some stretches. She did some leg stretches, like touching her toes, and some jumping jacks among other things. Once she had deemed herself warmed up; she decided to run a few laps. Hopefully her endurance has improved from last year. She could run a few more laps than usual the last time she tried during the break.

She hadn't noticed that while she was running some laps, around five, someone had arrived by the gate. They opened it as silently as a place with a preditor lurking around. As they shut it it made a tiny squeek, as it is a metal gate, but not enough to get Sakuno's attention. She continuted to run her laps, jogging really, as the male approached the tennis courts silent as a big cat. He had a preditory look in his eyes as he watched Sakuno exercise. He knew this would be a piece of cake. This wasn't even going to be a game of cat and mouse as he'd hoped. He had spent quite a bit of time spreading a few ugly rumors about her around so no one would like her anymore. It had worked like a charm.

She went to run around a sharp corner by the door that led to the hallway that led to the girls changing room. As she slowed down to make it around a pair of strong arms reached out and grabbed her, hauling her backwards into a muscled chest, a hand covering her mouth so she couldn't scream or make any kind of noise that would alert anyone here this early to an awakening problem of sorts.

She immediately started to struggle against this unknown male. It had to be male, as there was nothing in the chest area to determine the female sex. She struggled as well she could, but after her wrapped one hand around her waist, hugging her arms to her sides and against him; her effort had grown futile, but still she persisted in struggling. She wasn't about to let some strange male make a mockery of her just because she was small. She would at least try to get away. Instead of just giving up and hoping to Kami that someone came to rescue her. Even though she knew no one knew of the predicament she recently found herself in.

Sakuno felt the tears starting to form in her eyes as the unknown assaulter opened the door to the hallway leading to the girls changing rooms; however, in order for him to do that he had to remove his hand from her mouth, and that gave her just enough time to scream, "Ahhhhhh!" loudly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hmm. I wonder what we're doing at school today. Perhaps I'll find someone who'll be worth my time today, besides the regulars. Messing with them is fun, but messing with the many girls around Seigaku is even better. _Fuji thought happily as he entered the front gates of Seigaku. He always comes early so he doesn't have to deal with the many girls who wait at the front of the gates for the regulars to come in and bombard them with "I love yous" and "Go out with me."

_I think I'll go and get ready for tennis practice. We have to be there this morning, and I have nothing better to do right now. There aren't any decent victims here yet. Too bad Momo isn't here yet. He would do until someone better got here. _Fuji pondered over his next victim as he headed towards the boys locker room. _Hm. I have to remember to check for cameras and other spyware before I start changing. All I need is a snapshot of **that **getting out to the student populus._

Fuji got into the locker room and checked around. Luckily, the tensai found nothing. If he found nothing, then there wasn't anything. After he finished his check of the locker room; he changed quickly into his tennis clothing and got out there to start warming up so he wouldn't hurt any muscles. It would also give him an advantage over the others as he would already be ready to start practice when they got there.

The adorable tensai had started running laps when he heard a young womans scream from the girls tennis courts. At least, that's where it sounded like it was from. He quickly placed his raquet in a place where it wouldn't get broken or stepped on if someone else came and didn't notice it was there and took off for the ladies courts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The anonymous male slapped her for screaming, but she didn't care. Sakuno is not a little baby anymore. She isn't going to take this lying down like a starving dog. It did make her cry, it hurt. _Oh Kami, doesn't somebody hear me!? I know there is someone else at the school this early except me! Kami don't let this happen! He's trying to take me to the locker room!_

As Sakuno started to think this out she started to get frantic and paniky to get away from this new evil. _NO! I don't want this! Please! _The boy, she figured, was someone between the ages of twelve and fifteen. To be here this early, he would have to come to school here, and most of the oldest males that go to Seigaku only arrive as early as need be. The only thing she did know was that he had to go to her school. He knows where the locker rooms are, and he knew exactly which courts to find her. The gates hadn't opened up too long ago. So he didn't have time to go and search everywhere. Perhaps this is just one of those random things.

Just as he had gotten the door opened to take her inside she saw Fuji running towards the tennis courts. She took the chance and yelled, "Fuji! Help! Please!" The man hidden in the shadows of the hallway shoved her forward and took off running the other way. Seems he didn't want to mess with anyone that decided to try to save her. He didn't think anyone would be here this early that would care. The only people that really talked to her that actually cared were the boys regulars. It would just be his luck that one of them would be here this morning. He ran to the other end of the building and took off toward an unknown location.

"Hm. Sakuno are you alright?" Fuji asked as he ran up to her. "That weirdo didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Oh. No he didn't," she replied while looking down at the ground and dusting her skirt off. "Thank you for coming to help me. I really appreciate it. I think that guy was just playing around. Probably someone trying to play a strange prank," she giggled, forced, but she thought he fell for it. "It wasn't very funny, but that's okay. I'm sure that was all it was."

Fuji had his usual smile on his face as he replied, "Yes. That must be. Do people at school normally play these kind of pranks on you?" He was very interested to know. _She is hiding something. That laugh was false. _

She looked up at him quickly when he asked her that question. "Well, not all the time. There have been other pranks played on me that were similar to that one. I don't think this one really meant any harm. I just got a little scared is all," Sakuno informed him with a small smile and a light pink blush.

"Mm-hmm. Well, you shouldn't just let people play those kinds of pranks on you. I figure that to you it is normal; however, it really shouldn't be taken so lightly," Syusuke explained to her as he looked her over and made sure she was alright. He really needed to get out of there. He's not the kind of person to help others emotionally. He likes to see people suffer. So naturally, he was starting to like this just a little too much, and if he didn't leave soon, he'd end up accidentally showing it to her. He didn't want her to run away. "Go get changed. I'll wait outside of the door, but before you go in there and remove your clothes I'm going to check and make sure that he isn't in there with you and check for cameras."

"Oh," she exclaimed in shock and embarrassment of being inside of a **_changing room _**with a boy. Fuji no less. "A-alright. If-if you're absolutely certain you want to do that," she replied knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere by saying no to the tensai. She has witnessed what he's like when he decides to do something. He does it wheather anyone wants him to or not. _Oh goodness! If anyone hears about us being in the locker room together I'll be done for! Wheather we did anything or not is irrelavent to the situation! Please let no one appear!_

He nodded his head and opened the door for her. She started walking inside pretty slowly so he simply put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her a little, making her walk faster. He got pretty close to her though. He figured she was afraid that that guy would just jump out of no where and grab her. Apparently she was hiding more than he origionally thought.

When his fingers slid over the small of her back she jumped a little. She wasn't used to the closeness. Most people only got close when they decided she needed to be yelled at or abused. Whichever was on their mind Sakuno really didn't care. She didn't want to have either done to her.

"Shhh. It's alright it's just me," Syusuke consoled her as he saw fit. He hadn't ever met anyone that actually jumped at his touch. There are plenty of people that tend to try to "happen to have to be somewhere else...far away" when he comes around to talk to some people. That is normal, but she is by far the only one that has ever actually jumped in complete fear of being touched by him. _Hmmm. Maybe I should look into this. Something is definately not alright here. Most girls wish that I'd come this close to them, but she acted like she didn't want to have me near her at all. I wonder, could this be tied together with that prank somehow? I will definately have to look into this. I'm sure she wouldn't just tell me if I asked so I guess I'll have to do some digging._

"Fuji, Fuji. We're here," she waved her hand a little way in front of his face to try to get him to stop spacing out on her. It worked.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Sakuno. Well, lets go have a look shall we?" He could see her nervousness at going inside with him. "I saved you. I'm not going to turn around and decide that I want to rape you in there."

Her head shot up to look him right in the eyes at the last part, and for a moment he saw only complete fear in her eyes. That is until she looked down again and headed inside the locker room. _He's right. I don't know why I hesitated back there. _"I apologize if I offended you back there Fuji. I didn't mean to, but if I could do anything to repay you for helping me out so much today just let me know."

He happened to be taking a look around the locker room as she said that, so it came as a little bit of a start to him. He looked at her and saw she was sincere about her statement. "Hm. I will probably think of something later," he mumbled out loud enough for her to hear as he completed his check. He found nothing. No cameras or anything. He really didn't want to have to get into a fight today so whoever played that prank better be glad that he didn't find anything. "All clear. I'll wait outside of the door until you finish changing just in case he comes back." With that said he walked out of the door and Sakuno changed back into her school outfit.

Fuji walked her back to the front of the school building and sat with her in her classroom until the first bell rang. He figured what happened this morning would be a good enough excuse for Tezuka to excuse him for missing practice this morning. Even though she wasn't showing it, he knew she was shook up. He didn't want her to do somthing stupid or for that wacko to come back and think that playing another **_prank _**is necessary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last bell rang and Fuji hurried to tennis practice. As expected, Tezuka was a little angry about him missing practice this morning, but when Fuji told him what happened he let him off. Fuji also asked Tezuka not to say anything about it to anyone. Not even Ryuzaki-sensei if she calls to find out how the team is doing. Tezuka acquiesed to Fuji's request and practice officially started.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the boys courts on the ladies courts Sakuno was practicing tennis as well; however, she keapt having the sinking feeling that someone was watching her all through practice. She just couldn't shake it, but everytime she turned to see if someone was, there was no one there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After tennis pracice Fuji was pondering on Sakuno's predicament, thinking of ways to find out the information he wanted. He decided that one of those ways would be to see that weird girl with the floppy pig-tails that she always hangs out with when she's not practicing tennis. _What is her name Tameko...no...Tanama...Tomomo...no...Tomoka...yes that's it Tomoka. I'll talk to her about it. See if she knows anything. The last I heard she had a boyfriend that is in the tennis club. Perhaps if I ask around I'll find out who it is, and he'll then tell me where I can find Tomoka. Another way would be to talk to Echizen. She normally always follows him around and gives him stuff. So he should know something. That is if he has actually paid attention to what the poor thing has said to him._

As he was thinking this Echizen dressed and started to walk out of the door. "Hey, Echizen...


	3. A Mystery Unfolds

_**So sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I FINALLY have my internet back. This is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It took me forever to write it. Just so you know. I am not a very fast writer. So sorry:D**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

_Last chapter..._

_"Hey, Echizen..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Three**

_A Mystery Unfolds_

Said prince of tennis paused halfway out of the door when he heard his sempai call his name. He turned around to ask what he wanted, but when he realized which sempai called him a feeling of dread tingled down his spine. "Yes Fuji-sempai," he replied, not showing a quiver of what he was feeling.

Syusuke could tell Echizen was a little bit nervous no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Hell, it wasn't everyday that Fuji decided to speak to Ryoma. So he was probably wondering what he'd done to catch the tensai's interest.

Fuji turned so he could see Ryoma and put his smile in place. "Ssa Ryoma I need to have a word with you after I get finished changing. Could you wait a moment?" As he said this he continued changing out of his tennis clothes. He knew he probably shouldn't have left a read-in-between-the-lines threat there, but he didn't really feel like messing around with him today. He wanted answers.

Ryoma's feelings of dread intensified at that statement. There was a hidden threat of what was to come if he didn't comply underneath that seemingly harmless inquiry. He could feel it. Echizen didn't want to know anything about that threat. So, he complied with his sempai's request and nodded his head in compliance. If Momo knew what he had been thinking about the effects of not complying Momo would call him paranoid. He assured himself that there was no threat, absolutely none, but one can _never_be too careful when concerning Fuji-sempai.

Ryoma went the rest of the way out of the door to wait for Fuji to finish getting dressed. _I wonder what Fuji-sempai wants to ask me. Hm. Maybe it concerns tennis. Perhaps he wants another match with me. That has to be it...unless...he saw me making out with one of those girls. I hope not. That could be bad. I wonder if he'd blackmail me. Hn. Doubtful unless I had something he wanted. _

His thoughts continued on in this fashion until he felt someone poke him in the back. He whirled around thinking of the best way to rip this guy's head off, but when he saw who it was he simply let the steam out of his ears and cooled down.

"Fuji-sempai," Ryoma nodded his head, "What do you want?" He thought he might be pushing his luck using that tone with him, especially since he seemed to be in a bad kind of mood at tennis practice today, but he really wanted to get this over with. Hopefully without earning himself a one way ticket to doom by pissing the tensai off.

Fuji simply smiled at him. Ryoma was _very _nervous. It was written all over his face...in neon lights. He took a moment to wonder what he would be this nervous about, but he quickly decided to store it in the back of his head for future analyzation. "I need you to answer some questions about Ryuzaki."

Ryoma looked at him for a second, then blinked a couple times, "Why would _you_ be asking me questions about Ryuzaki?"

Fuji's smile turned into more of a smirk as he mentally rolled his eyes. "Because she follows you around, does your bidding, she even talks to you and brings you food so you don't starve. So perhaps she's metioned something about what I'm going to ask about." Fuji had made his tone serious with a hint of foreboding just in case Ryoma decided to keep something from him since the beginning of their conversation.

Echizen thought about it for a second and tried to recll the things she's said to him. "I don't remember almost anything she says to me aside from hello and goodbye." Ryoma stated flatly. "I have better things to do than listen to her blabber. Besides, she never says much of anything interesting or important anyway." Ryoma finished without really looking at the tensai. It was true. She had said a few interesting things to him, but it wasn't like he was going to tell Fuji about it. Especially since he didn't really care about it. He just had to find a way to hide that fact from Fuji.

Fuji looked at him closely, although he didn't show it. "So you wouldn't know anything about anybody's strange behavior going on around her, or the pranks people are playing on her?" He simply asked.

Ryoma studied him for a minute from underneath his cap before replying, "Fuji-sempai, you should get your eyes and ears checked. I think you're seeing and hearing things. I don't remember her saying anything about it. Besides, I don't think anyone's interested enough to do anything like that to her." Echizen replied trying as hard as he could to act like he didn't know anything about it and wasn't at all interested before turning around and heading down the corridor, "Later Fuji-sempai."

Syusuke stood there for a second, _He's hiding somthing, _before turning in the opposite direction, towards the girls tennis courts. Where he figured Tomoka would be waiting by the fence for Sakuno.

_That is pretty strange. Echizen is definately hiding something. It's written all over his body language and the way he was acting.; however, perhaps she really hasn't said anything to him. Unfortunately, there's also the possibility that she did, and he just isn't going to tell anybody or help her out. Hm. Maybe he doesn't even care. _He thought as he headed around the corner to the girls courts looking for Tomoka.

He arrived at said location deep in thought about everything that Echizen had mentioned. Sure, Sakuno wan't the hottest girl on the planet, but that doesn't mean she desn't have good enough qualitities that boys would find interesting. She is pretty, but she doesn't flaunt it like most girls, or maybe she doesn't even think she is pretty at all. She is smart and very determined, among other things.

Fuji realized he had arrived when he finally heard a small voice calling his name.

"Fuji-sempai? Fuji-sempai? Are you alright?"

The voice was definately concerned. He looked up to find none other than Sakuno Ryuzaki asking him in her small voice if he was okay. It took a few minutes for him to register it since he was completely delved into his own mind. She was worried. He mentally chuckled. "Yes, I'm perfectly alright. Ssa. Do you happen to know where I might find Tomoka?"

He saw a wave of disappointment fall over her before she replied, "Oh. Um. She's probably with her boyfriend Yuu right now. That's where she normally is. I don't know where they go. I never really ask."

She quickly went to walk away, trying not to show how degected she felt, she shouldn't have expected he'd come here to see her anyway, he didn't do it on purpose, when she felt him grab her hand. She tuned to look at him to see if maybe there was something else he needed. "I'm going to go see if I can find her real quick, but you better be here when I get back. I'll help you with your tennis."

Sakuno was ecstatic inside, and she practically glowed with happiness outside. He wondered for a second why she was so happy, and why her body language betrayed her and showed how sad she was when she went to walk away. Then he decided he'd figure it out when he returned.

She nodded vigorously at him before replying, "Of course! I will definately be here!" Sakuno went to turn to go back onto the courts but stopped abruptly. "Oh! Fuji-sempai! Be careful! You might not like what you find when and if you find them!" Then she turned and ran back onto the courts to practice some more.

Fuji stopped where he was a ways away and turned and waved at her. He had an inckling of what she meant by that, but he made doubly sure to not let his mind wander down _that_road. He really didn't want to have any visuals of Tomoka or her boyfriend naked, or worse, Tomoka and her boyfriend naked _together_. _Yikes, Syusuke don't even go there. _He thought to himself very quickly and hurried off to find Tomoka. _Please be decent._ He added as an afterthought.

He had wandered everywhere he could think of that they'd be except the roof. Which is where he is on his way to now. _Just up two more flights of stairs. _

When he finally arrived at his destination point he paused before opening the door. He made sure he was ready for what could be on the other side. He opened the door to see nothing but the roof and the view off of it.

He heard a noise to his right and allowed the door to slam closed so if they were doing something, if it was even them, they could make themselves decent before he saw them.

A rustling of fabric was heard right before a louder-than-ever voice that he knew only too well. "Why Fuji-sempai what are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone? If so, we're the only ones up here."

"Ssa. Tomoka. Actually, you are the person I am looking for. I'm not waiting for anyone." He turned to tace them. "I need to ask you something. _Alone_." He specified the alone at the end of that so the other male, Fuu, or whatever his name was, would leave.

"Baby, I'll be back in a little while. I'm going to go for a walk," stated Yuu as he walked toward the roof door.

"No." Syusuke cut it before he could walk out. "Just wait at the top of the stairs away from the door." Something about this guy made Syusuke want to puke. It wasn't his physical features or anything like that. It was something else. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Yuu looked at the tensai and could practically feel the unspoken threat underneath his words if he didn't do just that. It made shivers go down his spine. One thing he learned while playing tennis at Seigaku was rule number one: never ever under any circumstances piss off the tensai of the team. That went right above the second rule: don't ever under any circumstances owe the tensai a favor. So most of them just leave him be. It's the smartest thing to do. After all, it is better to not dig your own grave, but he'd rather do that than let the tensai dig it for him. At least then he could make it painless.

Fuji could see he got the point across loud and clear. He watched as Yuu nodded silently, threw Tomoka a reassuring smile, and went to stand at the designated location that Fuji gave him. As the door shut behind Yuu he turned towards Tomoka and smiled.

Truly she had changed. He really hoped he could just hurry and get this over with. The look she was sending him showed him exactly what she thought he really wanted.

Now, on his way to find Tomoka he thought of a few possible senerios of him finding her and talking to her and some posslible outcomes as well.

However, seeing how much this "new man" has changed her, none of those seem to be possibilities anymore. Sure, her hair was still the same, but he couldn't remember a time when she would have ever stood in front of him with her shirt just lying on top of her small breasts to cover them up. Apparently she isn't very modest anymore, not like she ever was, but still, this is taking it a little too far.

"Now, what did you need Fuji-sempai?" she asked letting her shirt drop a little so he could see some cleavage. "I was right in the middle of something very important."

_Nah. I never would have guessed. _He just kept on smiling as he thought out a new strategy to obtain the information he desired. He always gets what he wants, and this situation is no exeption.

Fuji was about ten feet away from her. She was leaning against the guard wall that made sure she didn't fall off of the roof. She shifted her body so it was in one of those sexy positions Yuu taught her. He told her to use that one or some of the others to tell guys what she wanted. It always seemed to work perfectly so she didn't think Fuji-sempai would be any different from them.

He could tell what she was doing even before she shifted her body, but now he was absolutely positive she was trying to seduce him or at least take a crack at it. _I thought she always wanted Echizen. Hm. Maybe there's more o this than meets the eye. _Unfortunately for Tomoka, Fuji isn't like all the other guys. _I don't want to play this way Tomoka._

"Tomoka, I wanted to ask you about Sakuno," he saw her smile faulter a little, but she just plastered it back up a few seconds later. "I was wondering if she has spoken to you about any distressing events or overly obnoxious pranks." He decided to just lay it out for her so she knew that this "social call" had nothing to do with sex.

Tomoka studied him for a second before giving him a seductive smile. "I don't talk to Sakuno much anymore. She accused Yuu of doing something he'd never do in a million years. Either we don't talk, or it's a one sided conversation with me talking and her listening. She might have said something about what you're asking, but why should I tell you? You don't care about her. No one _really_cares about her, so I think anyway. So why do you want to know, and more importantly, what will you give me if I tell you?"

She was so proud of herself. She didn't give away one single ity bity piece of information that he wanted. All she did was dance around it and coerce him into giving her exactly what _she_wanted. Just like how Yuu taught her. _Wow! I did it! Yuu would be so proud if he were here right now! I'll get what I want! It would be the best thing ever to go all the way with him! Especially since it's Fuji-sempai! What girl doesn't want him and the other regulars! It wouldn't be bad if I did! It isn't like no one else would do it if they got the chance right? Besides, Yuu says it's okay as long as you get what you want in the process! I am finally going to make Yuu proud AND be able to tell the other girls a few secrets about the beloved Syusuke Fuji! I wonder which of the other regulars would fall for this!? Maybe I should find out..._

Fuji was actually shocked, although no one saw it, that she did not take the huge in-your-face hint that he gave her about not having sex. _Damn. Looks like I have no choice but to play her way...to my advantage. Although I'd rather not, it is Tomoka after all, but I've no mind to walk away without what I came for. This could turn out to be kinda fun...(__cue evil inward chuckle here_

"I see. So I have to give you something in order to obtain the information I want," he paused to gauge her reaction, "Do you have a preference of what I give you?"

She smiled in victory inwardly before she replied, "Mmm. I don't think a normal gift would quite cover this favor; however, if you do want to give me that kind of gift, I'll take it, but it's going to cost you multiple gifts for the info that _I_have."

He just kept smiling as he sauntered over stopping around two feet in front of the place she was leaning where he let his smile transform into a smirk. "Then what do you suggest that I give you if I want it all at once with little expence on my part?"

She threw another seductive smile his way and changed her inward victory smile into a dance. "Mm. Tensai, I have a feeling that you know exactly what it is that I want."

Fuji stepped forward just enough so she had to stand straight up completely against the guard wall. Still smirking he put one hand on each side of her body against the wall thing trapping her so she wouldn't be able to run away, not that she would. His arms were so close to her body she could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

Tomoka was now really nervous. She had never before been this close to the sexy tensai. Her eyes widened as he leaned his face toward hers. _Oh shit girl don't panic! It'll be alright Tomoka. You'll be the first girl, or guy probably, to get what you want from him! EVER! I will not give in now!_

Instead of kissing her though, he moved so his mouth was right next to her ear. Every time he exhaled the air blew across her ear. He watched as she shivered as he did this. His smirk widened as he breathily whispered into her ear as close as he could get without actually touching her, "Really, and what is it that you _think_I know you want?" Right after he finished his question he ran the tip of his tongue along the curve of her ear making her draw in a quick breath.

Tomoka couldn't even answer his question at the moment. She was turned on before he got there. Add his body proximity, which didn't really help matters at all, and then throw in the thing he did with his tongue. She felt like she was about to explode. Yuu had never messed with her ears before. WIth just a lick of his tongue and she couldn't tell up from down. He knew it too. She could feel it. "Nnn. You know what I want Fuji-sempai," was all she could get out. She could barely think of anything through the haze of fog that had clouded her mind.

Syusuke moved his right hand off of the wall and let his fingertips barely glide across her bare skin. It gave her goosebumps and set her skin on fire. She felt so hot that she let go of her shirt. The only thing hiding her small breasts from his line of sight.

He moved his head so that his lips were right above hers. Her eyes were clouded over. Her breathing was heavier than usual. Fuji moved quickly as she tried to get him in a lip lock and started kissing down her neck toward her breasts.

Fuji stopped dead in his tracks as he went to continue down to her left peak when he felt her wandering hands go somewhere they shouldn't be going.

He let her mess with him outside of his clothes until he was semi-hard. If he let anymore than that happen he might not be able to retain enough self control to stop. _No_. _Friggin_._ Way _that was happening. He knew she wouldn't be able to tell the difference right now whether or not he was hard enough to enter or not. Syusuke didn't really think she would be able to tell even if she was able to think straight right now. Then he slammed her back against the guard wall.

His hands went for her legs, and he lifted her up so he would be in a better position to enter her. He made her wrap her legs around his waist but not tightly.

Needless to say, she freaked out, "N-n-no! Stop! Please! Don't! I-I don't want this anymore!" She was near tears. When he shoved her back _it hurt_. She didn't imagine that this was what it was going to be like. He was always so nice and polite. Her and Yuu had talked about rough sex, and she wanted no part in that. It sounded like torture to her. All she wanted to do is like make love to a guy, not _that_

He stopped and looked at her, "I thought this was what you wanted." He knew she wouldn't go through with it his way. This girl is still a virgin afterall. He could tell by the way her body reacted to him. "You practically begged me for a quick fuck," he studied her, eyes still closed, "So, since you don't want it anymore, how about you tell me what I want to know. It's not as great as Yuu says it is, is it?" He had to get through to her somehow. He didn't have any intention of being crewl to her on his way here, but she left him no choice when she started this game.

She could tell. There was no room for arguments this time. She was so scared, and she didn't even know why. If he was going to rape her, he would have done it by now, but Fuji-sempai isn't the type to rape a girl when all he has to do is go find a willing one. There were plenty of girls in this school ready and willing to have sex with any one of the regulars and not just in the fan clubs either. Luckily though, not all of the female population was like that, maybe about a fourth. Tomoka briefly wondered if it was the same in all schools. "Could you let me down?" she didn't want to stay in this position. The look he gave her was his answer. She took a shaky breath before answering, "Sakuno told me once that someone had played a sick prank on her. The guy tried to drag her into the girls bathroom to scare her into thinking he was going to do who knows what to her, but Kikumaru-sempai happened to walk around the corner with Oishi-sempai, and they scared him off. What with Kikumaru-sempai being so loud an all. Anyway, she said that she was so frightened at that moment that she ran away from them. The guy had ran off when Kikumaru-sempai yelled something at him, probably wanting to know what the hell he was doing. I remember her saying that she ran and hid from everyone so she could just cry, but Kikumaru-sempai and Oishi-sempai found her. She must have fainted when they tried to get very close to her, because she woke up in the nurses office laying on one of the beds. They were gone, but she said she went to apologize to them for acting the way she did and to thank them for helping her out. That's all I know, I swear. Now can you please put me down?"

He took in all that Tomoka had just told him. "What did you tell her when she told you this?"

Tomoka looked at him for a second as she thought about it. "I told her that she sounded like a loon. That no guy in the school would want to play a prank like that on her when there were other girls, prettier than her, no offense intended, that they could play them on."

Syusuke dropped her, looked at her for a second, said, "I can't believe you said that," and walked off.

Yuu was leaning against the wall, exactly where Fuji told him to be. He watched as the door opened and the tensai walked to the top of the stairs. As he went to go back up there he heard, "You must be the one responsible for the changes. She is a nice girl. Quit trying to make her into one of your whores." Yuu stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. Too late though, the tensai was already heading down the stairs. He chuckled a bit before he went to continue where he left off with his girl, until he saw the tears streaming down her face. He went to see what was wrong, though not really caring, so what if she was a bit like a whore now, she was getting what she wanted, attention, from lots of guys. To get something you have to give something up. That was his motto. She gave up being a nice, sexually shy girl, for being an impulsive don't-give-a-shit girl who's willing to go to any limit to get what she wants, and to think, he wasn't even finished transforming her yet. He also had other girls like her to get to as well, some louder, some quieter, but they all were supposed to meet the same fate at the end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji knew the last thing he said to her was unlike him, but she came to her for help, not to be ridiculed. _If that was all Tomoka knew, then it seems Sakuno hasn't told anyone else of these happenings. I'll have to talk to Eiji and Oishi tomorrow to see what they know, but I'll have to do it discreetly, and when Eiji is in a calmer mood than usual. Otherwise all of the regulars will know about it, and I don't want Echizen to think something's up. He might be hiding somthing. No need to put him on alert._

He pondered what he'd learned from Echizen and Tomoka, and what he could learn from Eiji and Oishi tomorrow if he played his cards right until he arrived at the ladies tennis courts where Sakuno was still practicing. She was practicing her swings, he could see from where he was standing. Fuji strolled over to where she was practicing and stood behind her. _She hasn't even realized I'm standing here. No wonder she's easily put into those positions._

Sakuno heard a rock move and turned around to investigate it. She jumped back in surprise when she saw Fuji standing there. "Oh! Fuji-sempai! Did you find Tomoka? I hope she helped you solve your problem."

Syusuke studied her before he answered, "Yes. I did find her, and no she didn't solve my problem. She simply made it a little clearer, but at the same time, more difficult to unwind." He did answer truthfully. "You shouldn't worry about it though. I'll figure it out with a little help from some other people. Now. About your tennis."

* * *

**Hey faithful reviewers! I am soooo sorry for not updating, but like I said I haven't had the internet since late February or early March. I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER IT'S BEEN SOOOOO LONG! I appreciate your patience. By the way. Would anyone care to tell me what a C2 Staff member does????? I'm so confused lol! If I can help with a C2 thingy I will gladly! I have accepted two, but I don't know what to do:D I think I went a little far with Fuji, but realize that he knew she wouldn't go through with it the whole time, and he was just trying to scare her into realizing that for herself. I really don't want any rude reviews about that. Don't worry, Tomoka will be back to herself by the end of the chapter. Know that everything I do is for a reason:D Thank you:D :D :D :D :D **


	4. A Twist of Fate

**_Chapter Four_**

**_A Twist of Fate_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN P.O.T.**

**--**

The following day some boys slapped Tomoka's butt as her and Sakuno were walking down the hallway. Eomoka giggled and made some faces at the boys as they walked the opposite direction down the hallway. Sakuno turned to watch ethe boys and saw them walk up to some of their friends and give high fives and other handshakes. _Oh my Kami! I can't believe those stupid boys! I can't believe TOmoka allowed them to do that, especially in public! Thank goodness they didn't try to touch me. I would've had to slap them or something. _

"I don't know how you can stomach them doing that to you all of the time Tomoka. If I were you I would've slapped them or something at least," Sakuno said shyly. "It seems like none of the boys that go to school here have any respect for us women anymore. I wonder what happened."

Tomoka looded at her with a scowl on her face and said, "Sakuno, the only reason you are sying this is because you are jealous of me getting **_all _**of the attention from them. You are jealous of me this way just like you are jealous of mine and Yuu's relationship!" Tomoka spun around to look at her and put her hands on her hips, "I don't know why I still hang out with you sometimes. Yuu says you just drag me down. He thinks I have great potential for things other than just tennis. You don't even-"

"N-N-No! Tomoka wait! I didn't mean-"

"No, of course you didn't. I am going the rest of the way to class by myself," Tomoka turned and walked a few more feet down the hallway in the directino of her classroom. "Besides, I told Yuu that I would meet him by my classroom door." Tomoka turned back towards her classroom, but stopped, and a wicked smile crept over her face, and she turned back to Sakuno once again, "Oh, and by the way, would you please tell Fuji-sempai, and keep this a secret from everyone else Sakuno, the next time you see him that I will be ready the next time he comes to see me. Wai, on second thought, nevermind, I'll tell him myself. I wouldn't want you to ruin anything for me out of jealousy." After that was said Tomoka sauntered off to her classroom leaving a trembling Sakuno in her wake.

Sakuno stood in the hallway and watched Tomoka stalk off to her next class and Yuu. She felt like crying again but didn't. _Why does Tomoka act this way? I wish she had never started dating that mean boy. I can't believe she thinks I'm jealous of her or Yuu! She's so different now. I bet Yuu has poisoned her against me, but why, and what is this about Fuji-sempai? What did she mean she'll be ready next time? Oh no! What if Fuji-sempai and her did **that**!? Is that what he really wanted that day at the tennis courts? Oh, I feel so stupid. I thought he really wanted to help me with my tennis, but that neust have just been a play to make sure he'd always have me around to point him in Tomoka's direction, but he's wrong._

At the end of the hallway, Fuji was standing there talking to Tezuka about practice that afternoon. He had also witnessed most of the argument that took place between Sakuno and Tomoka. Towards the end there a bunch of people migrated down the hallway, and he lost visual. He didn't get to hear anything, but he knew from the looks on the girls' faces that it had been some form of argument or another. So, when he was finished chatting with Tezuka he headed in Sakuno's general direction, but when he got close enough to say hi, he stopped. It seems someone had gotten there before him.

"Fuji-sempai asked me some questions about you after-"

"Hey Ryoma!" Came from multiple areas as the first bell rang.

Fuji could visably see the crowd thinning, and knew that if he was seen there would be no information gathering what-so-ever. So he hid around the corner, about ten feet from where Tyuzaki and Echizen were standing in the middle of the empty hallway. He decided to just watch and wait as the plot unfolded.

"Mn. Back to what I was saying. Fuji-sempai asked me some questions about you after practice yesterday. WHat was that about?" Ryoma questioned through a small scowl. "I was just curious to know is all, because you haven't mentioned anything to me about it have you?"

Sakuno's eyes widened_. He was asking questions about me? _She could tell by the tone of Ryoma's voice that he wasn't happy about it. "I didn't tell him any-"

Ryoma's scowl deepened as his hand swung midsentance and hit her on the left side of her face sending he crashing to the ground due to her being unawares. "Bullshit," he hissed through clenched teeth, "I know you told him something, or he wouldn't be asking about **_you_**." Ryoma took a step forward and reached out and took hold of her face with one finger under her chin, and his thumb on the tip of her chin and tilted her head up toward him. "Now **_what did you tell him_**?"

The small frightened girl looked at him in utter shock for a moment before she stuttered out, "He-He helped me yesterday morning. I had a small problem, it wasn othing I couldn't have handled on my own, really, but he insisted on making sure I was alright. I told him it was just a prank, like you told me it was the **_first _**time I told you about it." She paused for a few seconds then added, "I didn't tell him a thing about Carly an Yuri. Ahh!"

Echizen roughly jerked her up off of the floor and shoved her backward against the wall. He reached up and removed his cap, slid his hand through his hair, and stepped forward, "I don't give a fuck if he helped you or not. He's starting to dif around." Putting his cap back on he leaned in close to her ear an continued "Don't fuck this up for me. **_You will be sorry._**" His hands, strayed to grasp her hips in a bone-breaking grip. "Do I make myself loud and clear?" Silently, he stepped back and removed his hands from her beautifully irresistable body.

"Y-Yes! Okay, you're right, I'm sorry! Just please don't hurt me anymore." Ryuzaki whispered the last part to herself so that only she could hear. _I don't know what I've done to deserve this. He hit me. I just don't understand! What does everyone treat my so badly for? I don't understand what I did wrong in my life that was so bad it would come back on me like this. _Tears threatened to squeeze through the barriers she created between them and the ouside world to go careening down her face towards the bottomless depths of oblivion and beyond, but she held them at bay. She was tired of crying. It seemed like that was all she did these days, but it was just so hard. No one could ever find out her true feelings inside. It would just make it hard on everyone else, and she couldn't have that happening. Not that anyone would want to.

"I didn't tell him anything Ryoma, I swear. Sakuno didn't want to anger him anymore, but she wanted him to see that she really didn't tell Fuji anything about his little business. Even though Fuji could probably put an end to it and get all of this madness out of the way, she couldn't tell him. Ryoma might do something abominable. Sakuno wanted so much for Ryoma to just believe the words she spoke to him, but knew that he wouldn't listen to reason. When it came to his business he was hand put to make sure nothing went wrong, and knowing that the other regulars would probably be against his little business venture didn't help the situation at all. If Fuji found out the rest would soon follow.

Ryoma stopped and looked at her. "I didn't figure that you would, but you are causing the meddlesome tensai to look around. His interfereance could cost me and my partners everything in this business. We are making out good on this. Plus, the benefits are pretty good as well. I can't afford to have **_him _**digging at all, for anything, accidents do happen, don't they. That includes asking around about you. Who knows what he could uncover. Most people are frightened of him, and that gives him an information gathering advantage. This is business." He pulled her forward a step from the wall, and slid his hand down both sides of her face to examine the red mark left by his offending right hand. "I'm sorry about your face, I just got a little carried away.

Sakuno looked up at him and pulled her wrists out of his grasp. "It's alright. You had better get to class. Your buchou will have a fit if he hears that you were late to first period again." The pigtailed girl watched as Ryoma snatched his bag off of the floor, nodded his head to her, and headed off to class at the opposite end of Seigaku.

She stood there and watched long after Echizen had gone out of the doorway at the far end of the hallway. When Ryoma stalked off to class Fuji's brain did a complete one eighty. All thought processes came to a screeching halt and crashed head first into a nasty, hard brick wall. Not even the irresistable tensai's brain could handle the overwhelming shock of it all_. I cna't believe he hit her, even it it was just a slap, he had no right. SHe didn't do anything to him. That is not like Echizen at all. I've known him long enough to know that he, under normal circumstances wouldn't have hit a woman, much less Ryuzaki Sakuno. Something is definately going on here. Who are Carly and Yuri, and what is this "business" that Ryoma was talking about? Ssa. Echizen is doing something he dosen't want me or any of the others to know about. Sakuno knows what it is, but I doubt Sakuno would just tell me. Still, I have no choice, I have to convince Sakuno to enlighten me on this menacing matter of meddling in Echizens mental madness. Heh heh. I can't ask anyone else. Who knows **who** really knows what and who really does not. It would arouse too much suspicion, and if Echizen hears about me asking around he might hurt Sakuno again. I can't risk that. Plus, there might not be anyone else here besides the aforementioned peopel that really know Echizen's secret. Just because **he **says that he has partners doesn't mean that they go to school here, asking around about people like that could inform him of my newly aquired interest in his **business**._

When she still hadn't moved to go to class Syusuke decided that he felt a need to take a little stroll. Sakuno didn't even recongnize the sound of footsteps approaching her before they were right befind her, and a familiar voice started mumbling something that faintly resembled her name. SHe blinked, then acknowledged the imposers prescence, "Oh, Fuji-sempai, konichiwa."

He smiled and greeted her in return, "What may I ask," here he paused, "Are you doing standing in the hallway during the middle of class Sakuno?" He shifted his body posture so she would hopefully understand that he was joking around with her.

"Oh. Well, I was just going back to class from the bathroom." She came up with a quick excuse in hopes of pacifying the tensai's unique curiosity. "How are you today Fuji-sempai? I hope you have had a good morning."

"Actually, I have had a pretty good morning. My cactus loomed first thing this morning, first bud of the season. So, actually I'm feeling pretty good." He knew she was lying about the bathroom thing, but that was okay because he didn't expect her to just let the information flow forth from her mouth like water from a faucet, but he didn't think she would still be trying to be this formal with him, but Echized did scare her pretty good too. "Sakuno, will you allow me to walk you to class, or should I pretend I didn't see you here, he he he?"

The pigtailed girl started at him for a second before she let a big smile grace her face and with a nod of her head agreed to let him walk her to class. She quickly let the tizzy with Tomoka this morning slip her mind since the following Echizen escapade encased her afterward. "You may wlk me to class Fuji-sempai, but I think that if any of the girls that like you see us... um... **_together _**I might as well dig my grave now."

"Ssa. Well, maybe we shoudl go the back way to your class then. Shall we?" He began walking in the opposite direction of her classroom and motioned for her to follow him. Moving quickly to catch up with him she hit a slick spot on the floor and nearly went heels over head backward onto the floor; except for that arm that wrapped around her waist, and the warm body that it pulled her dangerously close to.

Ryuzaki's face turned a very vivid shade of red as she stuttered out, "H-h-hey um F-F-Fuji-sempai um d-do you think that maybe um we would maybe stand up or something?" She had only ever been this close to someone in a similar manner during the time of her pranks, and all she ever felt in that situation was fear. So naturally, fear, is what she felt right now. Not that she was afraid that Fuji would do anything to her, it's quite the contrary, but just the fear that it represents is enough to be afraid, isn't it?

Syusuke watched her from start to finish, all of her reactions, and didn't like what he saw at all. _It is wrong for someone like Sakuno to be this afraid of merely being close to someone. Poor thing. Ssa. I wonder if she'll ever get over this fear. I hope she doesn't think that I would do anything to harm her. Well, I doubt it considering she went with me at all. _"I am sure we are capable of standing on our own so I don't see why we shouldn't." He made sure her legs were steady and released her so she could stand on her own. "I hope I didn't scare you. I just didn't want you to fall."

The pretty girl's eyes widened tremendously then a smile fell over fer face, "Fuji I-"

"No no, you don't have to say anything, I understand." He knew exactly what went through her mind when he held her against him. He could see it written all over her face. It just wasn't normal. _This is wrong. On top of finding out about Echizen's business I still have to find out who keeps messing with Sakuno. It's messing with her pretty bad, even though she tries to hide it. _"Heh heh. I think that's the first time you've ever called me by an unformal title Sakuno."

Ryuzaki immediately set to apologizing to Fuji, "Oh! I'm so sorry Fuji-sem-"

"No," was all Fuji said before he tilted her face to look up at his, "I don't think you need to apologize. It sounds good rolling off your lips like that."

"Alright, I can do that." Sakuno felt a little awkward, normally only people she's known for pretty much forever ak her to call them by an informal title, but Fuji always seemed surprised that she didn't. She decided that they needed a change of subject. I have history this class, and you?"

_Typical abrupt change of subject. _"Ssa. I have science this hour. We're disecting frogs today." He always looked at her when he talked. Carefully, he moved behind her and ushered her forward by gently pushing on her lower back like he did the first time. As Fuji guided her forward he leaned in close to her ear and said,"I ws thinking about messing withsome of the students in my class today. It would be the perfect day to do so. Heh heh."

"Oh! You're disecting frogs today!? That sounds fun! I hope you get a good grade, but why mess with the other students in the class? WHat do you mean?" Being a nice person like she is she really didn't think that the rumors she had been hearing about the harmless looking tensai were true.

"Ssa. Well, because it's fun seeing the looks on their faces when somehting startles them or freaks them out. It's even better when the girls get grossed out!" The sadistic tensai immediately went into thinking about how he was going to get them good today, but stopped when he realized that he might be freaking her out a little bit. Judging by the look on her face, yes. She's not used to him after all; however, until he manages toget her to tell him exactly what he wants to know he'll have to hold back a little bit... well, maybe some... okay, a lot, but on the bright side she's intelligent and not allover him tyring to fuck his brains out. _**Finally**_, _a girl that I can stand to be around. It would make my mission so much more difficult if she were like Tomoka. _

"Fuji, I don't know the way back to my class, so you're going to have to take me there." A little coice came through the fog of his brain and removed him from his space walk. "I'm sorry I don't know the way, but I don't normally take time out of my day to go the back way. I try to just get where I have to go quickly and quietly."

_Quickly and quietly? "W_ell, don't you at least stop to talk to your friends along your way?" The tensai questioned with mild curiosity lurking in the dark oblivion of his intellectual mind.

"Oh, well, Tomoka's schedule isn't really compatible with mine, so no I really don't take time out to stop and talk to friends." Hoping that would pacify the tensai's curiosity she answered his question, albeit reluctantly. Satisfied that the discussion was over, she started to ask him which hallway they were in but was cut off.

"Yes that was Tomoka, but what about your other friends?" Fuji knew he was starting to press. He could feel her getting nervous, probably because he was about to find out, for a fact, that she had no other friends besides Tomoka. _Which would be really weird since she is so nice and all. WHich brings me to think that maybe I should try different tactics than the ones I normally would use considering she is so innocent. Maybe I am too expirienced to be doing this to her? Ssa. Oh well. :D_

She turned, absent mindedly forgettin gthat he was guiding her with his hands on her back, and they collided. His hands immediately grabbed onto her hips and pulled to steady her. Which happened to he completely against him. Sakuno didn't even realize how close together they were. Her mind was reeling. Ho excuses could be made. The truth had to come out. He had cornerede her. With her eyes down she started, "Fuji I-"

"Ssa. I know Sakuno. I've suspected for a while and when our conversation took the turn my curiosity got the better of me I'm afraid." He didn't really know what to say. He had contemplated the fact that she might not have any other friends for a long time, but to actually find out that she didn't. She shocked him for the second time today.

Slowly, cautiously she lifted her head up to look at him. She could see slits of baby blue shining through. Knowing that she really didn't have to say it out loud, she didn't. Now, not understanding why he wasn't making fun of her she asked, "Well, aren't you going to be mean to me too? If you are, just please get it over with." _Why did he have to find out?_

HIs eyes opened slightly. _Be mean to her. "_W-why would I be mean to you? Other than the obvious sadistic steak I have in me, of course." The tensai was outraged to think that she might even consder him being mean to her for **_that. _**He may be a sadistic person, but he's not so desperate to see tears that he would use that as a weapon. _Even if I wasn't after the information that she has. _There are many other things he could pick at.

The shaking girl's eyes widened, "You-You're not going to say something?" This was unbelievable. "You're the first perosn to have over-looked that in along time." Overjoyed as she was, she was not stupid. Everyone knows the tensai does not do anyting without reasn. She head the funny feeling she was going to owe him later.

"Come on, I have to get you safely to class don't I." Smiling his tensai smile he let go of her hips and pulled her after him down the hallway and out the door. Soon they came to the correct hallway. They turned the corner, and she stopped him.

"Um, **_Fuij, _**heh heh, I just, well, I want to thank you. It -It's been a rough few months, and you really made my day back there." Smiling she looked at him waiting for a reaction. Hoping, praying that it was a good one. Maybe she did the right thing this time.

"Sakuno." He was at a loss for words. _I have to say something, come on Syusuke get it in gear. Here's your first test. _"I'm glad I made your day. I hope it's not going to be the last."

Before she could reply he looked backdown the hallway towards their destination and saw two people he didn't really want to see or run into today. So, he grabbed Sakuno, put his hand over her mouth, and drug her into the janitor's closet across the hall while the two irritant's backs were to the cute couple.

When the door closed Fuji leaned down so that his lips were jst grazing her ear and whispered, "I know you don't want anyone to see us together, so you have to be quiet. Yuu and one of his lackies are standing right utside of the door to your classroom. They didn't see us, but if we make any noise or leave the room, they might.

Sakuno was listening as Fuji explained all of this, but the way his lips kept barely touching the skin on her ear, and the way his breath swept across the surface of her ear was making her body feel funny. With her having to lean up against him to make room in there for both of them the feeling enhanced a little bit. She felt it ery distinctively. For some reason, she didn't want it to stop. _This must be the feeling of happiness I have been longing for. _"Okay."

The all-knowing tensai heard the slight quiver in her voice and instantaneously knew what he'd done. It made him smile a bit. _So, it's not a lost cause. She is still open to suggestions. _He shifted his body so that she would be leaning more against his chest than his left arm. Knowingly moving his hand to barely slide his fingers over the sensitive skin on her neck Syusuke stated casually, "If anyone found us in here like this, well, they might suggest we did something... **_pleasurable. _**That made her breath catch.

Sakuno couldn't think straight, the feelng had spread all over her body, but the weird thing was that if she really consentrated on it the feeling seemed to be coming from the junction between her silky thighs. What was that about? "W-What?" She had to pause to think about what he said for a second. "Why would anyone suggest anything being pleasurable about being in a janitor's closet?" came her breathy, disconnected reply.

_She doesn't even know what I'm doing to her. This will definately help to uncover a little information; however, if she should ever find out... ssa. That wouldn't be good. I'll have to be careful not to push it too far. For my own safety as well as hers. "**Well, **_I happen to know of quite a few things that can be done in a janitor's closet. People love to talk you know." His hands found their way to her shoulders and started giving her a massage. "You're tense. Bad day?"

In a matter of minutes Fuji had Sakuno falling to her knees from the desires of her body. She didn't even register that Fuji did anything to her to make her feel that way. Of course, he knew what he'd done, but she wouldn't, not until her first time. Which could be any amount of time, by then, she probably wouldn't even remember that she was ever in a closet with a boy known for fucking girls and leaving them. Everyone wants to get laid. The tensai is no exception, especially when he has women just throwing themselves at him all of the time. Sensing her nervousness he whispered, "It's okay. Just be calm. It will all be over soon.." He couldn't help but reassure her. To someone that has never done this before and doesn't know what's going on it could be pretty scary. Expecially with her stalker on her ass all of the time. He didn't want her to panic or anything.

He knew he should stop now. She pretty much moaned his name a few seconds ago. _Ssa. I've pushed too far too fast. Well, shit. I am not leaving without any information at all. _"Ssa, Sakuno, Ryoma, how is he today? You said you had a fight?"

"Uhh. Yeah. This morning. He-he was pretty mad." She moved her head to lay on his chest with her ear towards him. _I can hear his heartbeat._ "Fuji, please, uhh..." _Pant, pant._ "I...don't want you to look for my prankster." Sakunoknew that was what Ryoma wanted her to say, **_barely._** The fog that clouded her mind just seemed to get thicker by the minute. "Fuji, _**pant, pant, **__** it's so hot in here. I think I need to take off my sweater."**_

_ Oh. Fuck. NO! I have to get out of here, **now.** I'm only doing this because I need formation on Echizen._ He heard footsteps out in the corridor walking by and decided it was time to get her to class before she got a lot more than she bargained for. Keeping himself from touching her more intimate places was more of a chore than he would have liked, and keeping himself from even wanting to was more than _**he**_ bargained for. Now, Syusuke couldn't help it, but just _**watching**_ her reaction to him made him want her.

_Fuji makes me feel so safe. I wonder why he even tries to talk with me and stuff. I would think that since he's so cool and everything he would rather hang out with some of the really cool kids. Oh wait, I do know why he wants to talk to me and stuff..._ "Fuji, I-"

"I think they're gone," Fuij inwardly thanked Kami for Yuu's expert timing. "I'll go out first, so if anyone is there I can get them away so they won't mess with you about it." He knew that if there _**was**__** anyone on the other side and they caught him coming out of the janitor's closet they probably wouldn't allow him to just usher them away; however, they walked this way for the purpose of not being seen together. So, he had to do everything to make sure it stayed that way.**_

The scare when Yuu walked past the dooe ruined the moment pretty effectively. "Alright, but be careful, Yu is a very strange person." Sakuno felt she had to say something to him. He did hide her from Yuu in the first place, but still, even knowing that she felt kind of strange, kind of like this deep longing way down inside of her. What else could she be missing in her life? She was fine with the way things were, good things come to those who wait right?

"Hey, don'ot worry about me. You just worry about yourself, remember, you still have to explan to your first period teacher why you are _**very**_ late from going to the bathroom. I hope you think up a really good excuse." He fondly picked at her before stepping around her and heading slyly out the door. _I hope she doesn't have to explain why she's all hot and bothered. Poor innocent girl, she wouldn't even know where to begin on that one. Hopefully, the teacher won't even notice._ Lucky for them, no one was there. All was quiet, so he headed down the hall in the direction of his first period class, not even giving a small hint that there was an innocent girl waiting to come out of the closet behind him. _I wonder what Yuu was doing waiting outside of **Sakuno's** classroom door? Shit, the plot thickens. Yuu needs to just stay the hell away from her._

As Fuji walked through the door to his classroom e caught a glimpse of Oshi in his classroom across the hall. _Oh yeah, that's right, I almost forgot to talk to Eiji and Oishi about Sakuno. Crap. Well, there is always practice sometime later. Maybe I should get them to go with me somewhere to ask them what they saw. Like a private practice. Yes, that might work. I still don't know wheather or not the information I get will be helpful, but I still have to check it out. Now, I hope we're stlil disecting frogs. That way I can still have some fun before class is over._

For lunch Sakuno sought out Ryoma so she could give him his food. She found him on the roof with a girl she thought she had in her Physical Education class. She didn't want to disturb them because she had a feeling that they were kind of busy. _Oh great. Well where should I put his food? Yes! Right there by his backpack. He'll have to see it there. I'll have to slip around that corner though.__ So, she crept up close to the corner, then peeked around to find the backpacks safe and sound. __She is a pretty girl, but Ryoma never stays with any of them for very long._ She ducked down a little and snuck as quietly as she could up to Ryoma's backpack to put the food on top of it. As the girl set the food down she heard a strange noise around the corner in front of her. _That must be where they are, but why would they hide? I pretty much figured that the office had appointed her his science tutor.___

Sakuno crawled on hands and knees up to that corner. When she looked far enough around the corner to get a visual of aything she gasped. There was Ryoma and Saianna sucking face right out in the open! _Oh my Kami! Oh wow! Ryoma is kissing her right here on the roof, where anyone could walk in and find them!_ She knew what was going on. They had studied it in Biology a couple years ago, but still, she was wide eyed. Miss. Ryuzaki knew it was impolite to stare, especially at what _**they**_ were doing, but she couldn't stop looking. It's kind of like the feeling you get when you see a train wreck. You want ot stop looking, but you just can't.

Syusuke was pissed off a little. After what he saw earlier he would rather wait until after school practice to see Echizen again, but... as always... he has to go find _**and**_ give him a note from Tezuka. _If it were anybody else... they would be waiting until the next time they saw the little mother fucker. Ssa. Well, I guess cussing him isn't going to make it any better. Let's see, Echizen takes lunch on the roof. Well, that's where Sakuno gives him his lunch._

Syusuke walked up the stairs to the roof door and opened it quietly. He loves to sneak up on the kid, however, when he got there all he saw was a small girl standing on her hands and knees...in a _**very**_ short skirt...looking around a corner... with pigtails. _**Fuck**_ he thought as he walked silently as a predator over right behind her and leaned around the corner to see what she was looking at.

When he saw he got an evil tensai smile on his face and resisted the urge to add a chuckle to that. He moved back a little and stood up straight. The tensai then watched the pigtailed girls reaction to them a few minutes. _Ssa. Ryoma knows what he's doing. I'd better get her out of here before the mystery flavor of the week comes. From the sound of it she's not far off, but I could do better.__ With that last thought in mind he leand down, placed his hand over her mouth so she didn't make any noise. Next, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, picked her up, and put her on her feet in front of him. With one hand still on her mouth, Fuji used his other hand to put the note by Ryoma's things and pick up Sakuno's bag. Then he moved until his entire front was pressed up against her entire back. So she'd know to move forward, right?_

They both just stood there for a few seconds. All of the nerve endings on Ryuzaki's body were going crazy. _Oh no! What have I gotten myself into now? Why did I have to get so **interested**? I don't care what Ryoma does in his spare time. Now I'm in the hands of some stranger again, but this feeling is so strong. Ugh. I need to start paying more attention._

It took almost all of the self-control he had not to latch on to her neck when she tilted her head back on his right shoulder. He looked into her eyes and knew she felt the same things he was. It shouldn't be possible for one woman to ignite a man's entire body with want, and not even know that she had done it. _I really need to stop getting this close to her. My body doesn't know what it's doing. I must really need to get laid since she is Sakuno and my body seems to want her. I'd better find a date for tonight or something._ Syusuke kept his hands to himself as he ushered her towards the roof exit door.

When both of them were off the roof, safe at the top of the stairs just a few feet from the door, he sighed long and loud. Fuji, before taking his hand off of her mouth said, "Shh," and turned her around so she was facing him.

Miss. Ryuzaki stood there for a few minutes looking at him before her eyes widened. _Oh. My. Kami. I wonder if he saw what I was looking at!? What should I say!?_

While she was contemplating what she was going to say Fuji was waiting ever-so-patiently for the words to spill forth from her mouth. Slowly an all-knowing tensai smile appeared on his face. He just watched her as mulitple emotions crossed over her face one after the other.

"You know, if we stand here much longer Ryoma is going to come through that door, and we're toing to have to give him an explanation," Syusuke whispered quietly. He didn't want to scare her off. He knew what her deliberation was currently pertaining to, but he didn't really care. Although, if someone had told him that they'd seen Sakuno Ryuzaki wathcing someone have sex he would have laughed at them, until now. _So, she does know what sex is. Now, does she know that some boys want that with her? I hopeshe realizes that is what her prankster probably wants from her._

Sakuno nodded her head in agreement. Afterwords, she was drug down the stairs towardthe bottom floor. Her face turned a little pink when she looked down and saw her hand clasped tightly in his. When she looked back up he was looking at her. She could feel her stomach catch butterflies.

"Where do you normally eat lunch?" he questioned her as they reached the ground floor. Fuji let go of her hand as they stopped on the ground floor landing. he saw her blush when she caught sight of their entwined hands. _I can't believe that she hasn't ever even held hands with a boy. If she had of she woudn't have been blushing. She really is innocent._

"Huh? Oh... well, I normally eat by myself in the library so I can catch up on my reading, and no one ever bothers me there so I don't have to worry about Yuu or any of his thugs coming to mess with me." Sakuno replied with uncertainty considering that she still had yet to get the chance to tell him how she felt about the Tomoka situation. She just wasn't sure how to bring it up.

_She eats lunch by herself in the library so she doesn't get picked on by everyone else She just doesn't want to say that outright. I bet I could get her to dine with me for some company for a change, and in return she can unknowingly give me some information. Ssa. I wonder what was going through her head while she was watching Echizen pleasure that pathetic girl.__ "You always eat in the library by yourself, never with someone else?"_

"Well-Well, I-I son't really have anyone else to eat with. Tomoka eats with Yuu everyday an' all..." Sakuno looked everywhere else but at Fuji as she said this. It embarrassed her that he knew she didn't have any friends but Tomoka. She didn't want to think that he was judging her for it.

Syusuke smiled his tensai smile and moved a little closer to her. "Well, you could eat with me... you'd have to be willing to risk the fangirls, cause we're not eating in the library." Fuji requested she join him sweetly so she might bite the hook. This was really taxing on his sadistic tensai reputation.

"I... uh... well... okay," Saku stuttered shocked by his request. She was staring to fear that she might be oweing the tensai a little sooner than cecessary considering what happened on the roof. _Woah. I can't believe he acually invited me to eat with him. He has taken an interest in me lately. I'm going to bring it up while we're there._

Before they both knew it they were on some steps over by the tennis courts eating their lunches. Both were munching away quietly when Sakuno said softly, "Fuji... I appreciate you eating lunch with me here. It's been a long time since anyone has eaten lunch with me."

Syusuke could hear the fear of rejection in her voice. He knew she was starting to like him. Pretty soon she'd consider him her friend, but when she found out the entire reason he started talking to her was to get what she knew, what would she do? "No preblem, I don't understand why you don't have more friends."

The young girl got a sad look to her eye,and she looked down at the ground then said, "Tomoka doesn't really hang out with me anymore. She has Yuu. He has everything Tomoka wants except a Regulars slot. Yuu he... he doesn't like me t all... and neither do his friends. So I'm not welcome to hang out there. Not like I'd want to anyway. He's mean."

"Ssa. You have a lot going on right now doin't you. Why doesn't Yu like you> You're such a likeable person, and what about Tomoka, can't she manage having friends as well as boyfriends?" Fu didn't like what she told him about Yuu not liking her. There had to be a reason for it. One that she might not be ready to reveal to him yet.

She looked up at him, startled by his question. _He's not asking quetions about my life for the benefit of my company. All the questions he's asked so far have all pertained to Tomoka. So, I guess what she said this morning is true._ She got an angry look to her face, "I don't know what kind of game you think you are playing, but I'm not having any of it. If you want to be with Tomoka, be with Tomoka. DON'T LEAD ME ON TO GET TO HER!"

With that said she ran off, with tears running down her cheeks, leaving behind a very bewildered and smoulderg tensai. Not very many people have the gall to yell at him like that. _Damn, she's a little pistol. How did I piss her off? What kind of game am I trying to play? Ssa. Don't lead me on to get to her. Ssa. I think someone has been telling phoney fibs. I guess I need to pay Tomoka another visit too. Well, Eiji, Oishi, then Tomoka tomorrow. If I don't get this straightened out she probably won't ever talk to me again, and that just won't do._

**Hey everybody! I thought you guys deserved better than that last fourth chapter so I wrote a new one. I hope you like it. I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS your fan mail gave me inspiration to not just give up!! Thankx lots! Chapter Five is already on the way! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! EVER! I had to type the last eight pages on web tv. You have to put the weird command thingys in so it knows to do italics and paragraph and stuff. Thank god I took that class in high school! HAVE A GREAT MAY MM :D> :D>:D>:D>:D>:D>:D> **


	5. The Discovery

Yo, people. Been a while. I don't have a really good excuse other than I've been having to use public computers for a very long time. I'm kind of paranoid, and due to the nature of this fan fiction I didn't want to type it and upload it to my profile on a computer. They'd kick me off. I didn't want that. Now, however, there is another setback, as my really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, old computer is doing its best to withhold the information in which I desperately need to continue this story. Now that I have a brand new computer, and can watch all of the PoT I want, due to the almighty INTERNET, I hope to get back to writing and updating before a year has passed by. I hate that I haven't been able to update as much as I've wanted to. Here you guys go.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, or any of its characters. :D

_Chapter Five_

_The Discovery_

_**Last Time…**_

* * *

"Ssa. You have a lot going on right now don't you. Why doesn't Yu like you You're such a likeable person, and what about Tomoka, can't she manage having friends as well as boyfriends?" Fu didn't like what she told him about Yuu not liking her. There had to be a reason for it. One that she might not be ready to reveal to him yet.

She looked up at him, startled by his question. _He's not asking questions about my life for the benefit of my company. All the questions he's asked so far have all pertained to Tomoka. So, I guess what she said this morning is true._ She got an angry look to her face, "I don't know what kind of game you think you are playing, but I'm not having any of it. If you want to be with Tomoka, be with Tomoka. DON'T LEAD ME ON TO GET TO HER!"

With that said she ran off, with tears running down her cheeks, leaving behind a very bewildered and smoldering tensai. Not very many people have the gall to yell at him like that. _Damn, she's a little pistol. How did I piss her off? What kind of game am I trying to play? Ssa. Don't lead me on to get to her. Ssa. I think someone has been telling phony fibs. I guess I need to pay Tomoka another visit too. Well, Eiji, Oishi, then Tomoka tomorrow. If I don't get this straightened out she probably won't ever talk to me again, and that just won't do._

* * *

To say that Fuji was shocked was an understatement. He just sat there dumbfounded as he watched her walk away. _Well fuck. What should I do now? I think I might enlist a little bit of help. Not that he'll know it. I know I decided I wouldn't but… _As he was contemplating his next move the bell rang, signaling the hall-time for sixth period. _Perfect._

The tensai barely made it to class in time before the beginning bell rang. He walked in looking down at his feet thinking about what happened during lunch. Syusuke never would have been the one to guess that Sakuno would be the kind of person to watch something like that. _I'm actually kind of surprised that she didn't hit me or anything. She was really surprised to see me there heh heh. I guess I'd be a little surprised to see someone watching me watch someone have sex on the roof too, if I was her at least; however, I'm pretty sure she has been told something outside of my knowledge, probably about me. That might be something that her and Tomoka were arguing about this morning. She got upset when I started asking questions about Tomoka. Ten to one says Tomoka told her abut what happened on the roof, or she told her we had sex. Either one would probably have this outcome._

Once class had started it was easier for him to get his mind off of Sakuno, but when the assignment of the day was given he couldn't help but fall back into thought about her. Not that it disrupted his ability to do his work or anything. In fact, Fuji was diligently doing his room work and thinking about how he could accomplish his mission when someone calling his name broke his train of thought. "Hey, Fuji! Hey man, are you listening to me? Dude!?"

"What?" Fuji snapped, annoyed at the intrusion. Not knowing exactly how he was going to handle the situation was starting to get to him. Normally, he would have thought up a solution a long time ago, but this particular problem had so many precarious points that is wasn't even funny. Who knew and who didn't? He didn't want his interference coming back on Sakuno. When he looked up to see who it was he relaxed a little bit. It was only Shiro.

"Hey dude, like what's up with you man? You aren't looking so hot man. I was kickin it with some chicks in the back and saw ya walk it. Didn't get a chance to talk to ya before class started so I thought I'd come over and check you out." A boy with blue-black hair down to his shoulder blades tied in a ponytail and bright hazel eyes looked at him in interest. He wore a peace symbol on a chain around his neck and smelled of cigarettes and Axe mixed with something that Fuji couldn't quite put his finger on.

_Heh heh. Bingo. _"Ssa. Well, I seem to have a small problem with a friend of mine." Syusuke finally decided to, unknowingly to his best friend, enlist the help of Shiro Nasuke. Every school has that weird guy that's friends with everyone, but all the teachers hate time and all of the prudes think he's the worst thing to every have set foot in Seigaku with the exception of the sexy tensai himself. Well, Shiro is that guy. _It's only because they're scared of me…heh heh._

"Really? I don't know you to generally have _**any**_ kind of trouble with your friends, and if _**your **_friends are having trouble they sure as hell don't go crying to you." Shiro was eyeing him suspiciously. He still wasn't entirely sure that he could trust the elated tensai so it's best to be cautious. He's been around for a while, and Fuji tends to accidentally step into some of the most fucked up shit sometimes. Shit that most of the time he'd rather stay out of, but he's gotten into some deep shit a couple times too.

"Heheh. Yeah, I know. Weird huh? See I think my friend might have heard something from someone in school that isn't quite the truth, and you of all people should understand how that can…put a damper on things."

The suspicious look faded away into understanding. "Yeah. Yeah, that's a plausible assumption. I haven't heard nothing, but that doesn't mean anything. I haven't been listening for anything either. The chicks I've been hangin' out with lately have all been pretty out of it. Most of them haven't been gossiping all that much either. Hey man, between you and me dude. I think there's something going on with the ladies here. They're not acting…ah, never mind dude. I'm paranoid. They're probably just really ripped."

The tensai looked daown at what he was sorking on before the interrutption and sighed deeply. _Here's your last chance. You'll either reel him in or lose him forever. I have to get him interested somehow…_"The girl who has the problem happens to be an innocent victim of sorts…"

Shiro looked at the tennis pro and felt for him. It's hard to get a certain piece of ass when there's a bunch of rumors flying around sometimes. "Hey man, you know what, I've got some hotties waitin' for me at the back," Syusuke looked up at him. "Those girls are probably looserenfuck, but they know almost everybody. I swear. I'll see what I can dig up-anonymously of course." As Nasuke said this he pulled out a joint, flashed it in front of Syusuke's eyes, and took off towards the back of the room.

_Damn. I forgot how much of a slut Nasuke is; however, he'll come in handy for getting information considering he knows __**everyone**__, or knows people that know everyone else. This way, __**maybe, just maybe **__I won't have to go talk to Tomoka personally. That would be great. I guess the less I talk to Tomoka, the better, considering she's trying to start shit and screw everything up, unknowingly as it seems. She's probably just trying to get at Sakuno, just like everyone else. _Syusuke watched Nasuke work those girls into a tizzy at the back of the classroom before turning around and promptly finishing his History room work.

It was after school before he saw any more of the Regulars. Unfortunately, today just had to be the day Tezuka ran them half to death. So he didn't have time during actual practice to talk to Eiji and Oishi, but now they were changing in the locker room. Yes, they had already checked for cameras, even Tezuka. So he had all the time in the world. He hoped they wouldn't think anything of it, but he had to wait and keep them there until Echizen left. The hard part was not letting Echizen know that he was purposely keeping them there until after he left.

Fuji thought it would be better if he talked to them at school. He never really goes anywhere to play tennis with them like that because he's a singles guy. He can play doubles, but he prefers singles. Plus, in order for him to get them to go and have a private tennis match he'd have to bring someone else along. So that pretty much settles that.

Syusuke looked around while he was undressing. Echizen normally got in and out pretty quickly so Eiji and Oishi should still be there by the time he leaves, but, just in case, he'd better divert their attention for a few minutes. After he got his towel he went straight into the showers. He started humming a trite little tune while he washed himself, and then seeing that Echizen was behind Eiji he decided that he was going to have to take things into his own hands. "Hey, Eiji, what is that? It's really shiny."

Echizen turned off the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist. As he walked out of the shower he paused to look at Eiji bouncing around the shower room looking for the nonexistent object that Fuji had sent him searching for. He just shook his head and headed out into the locker room to change into his clothes so he could go have a burger and go home. He didn't forget to give the tensai a watchful glance out of the corner of his eye as he walked by, confident that he would be able to tell should the tensai be concocting anything sneaky.

Fuji wasn't stupid. He knew Echizen was watching him. How he longed to make that boy suffer, but not yet, he had to wait. If he did anything now it would come back on poor Sakuno, and though right now they were having problems…he still didn't want Echizen touching her-at all. "Come now Eiji, surely you have figured out that I was just messing with you. Rinse the rest of the soap out of your hair and stop throwing it all over the place." He calmly told Eiji the truth, merrily chuckling the whole time, and sent him to resuming the washing of his hair, all the way boo-hooing about the sadistic tensai and his stupid head games.

After Echizen stalked out of the shower room Momo looked at Fuji with wary eyes. He had seen the way Echizen and Fuji had been acting toward each other the last couple days. When they were in a small space together the air seemed to thicken with tension. It was worse today than it had been any other day, so some thing must have happened. This was starting to worry him. They were teammates. Teammates weren't supposed to act this way. There was something going on here that they weren't telling anybody.

The others filed out one after the next after Echizen left. Fuji wasn't worried about Oishi leaving. He wouldn't leave without Eiji. Echizen would be the first one to leave. Hopefully, Tezuka would be right behind him. He really didn't want to get Tezuka involved if he really didn't have to. _That would be a disaster. _He dressed and waited for his opportunity to strike. As predicted Tezuka left right behind Echizen. Then out piled the others until there was only Fuji, Eiji, and Oishi.

"Eiji, Oishi." He slid his shirt on, "I have something I need to discuss with you." Then he sat down to put on his shoes and socks. Syusuke glanced up at them as he sat down to make sure they were listening. "Tomoka was telling me just the other day that you guys helped Sakuno out a few days ago."

Eiji and Oishi looked at each other real quick before Oishi said, "Yeah, she was in some trouble in the hallway. This man was trying to force her to go into the women's restroom as we walked around the corner heading to class." Oishi looked really worried. He knew what that man wanted from their little friend. He just couldn't understand why someone would do that to Sakuno of all people. They had told the principal and the nurse about what they saw and no one did a thing.

Kikumaru piped up loud and clear with visible anger in his voice, "No kidding, nya, I yelled at him, and I'm not sure if he shoved her forward or if he just dropped her, but anyway he hurt her. We ran down the hallway to see if she was okay. We got to her and she screamed at us to please leave her alone and ran away." Eiji had been thinking about this off and on since it happened, and he was now even more upset about it than he was when it first happened.

The vice-captain gave Eiji a sympathetic look. He felt for him. He had seen the look she gave Eiji when he ran up to her to see if she was okay. _**No one **_is afraid of Kikumaru Eiji. There's no need to be. He's a jokester, but he's essentially harmless. "We followed her anyway. We found her out by the tennis courts in that dead end corner bawling. She tried to move back when she saw us come in, but she was already in the corner. I asked her if she was alright again before we started walking toward her."

Eiji looked down at his shoelaces so he could get them tied, "I crept up real close and she just looked at me. I held my hand out so maybe she'd take it and we could take her to the principal's office and get it all straightened out. She did take it, but when she stood up and went to talk toward me, she fainted. I caught her. Then Oishi carried her to the nurses office, and we told them about what happened."

"They haven't done anything then I suppose. I mean you wouldn't be asking about it if they had. It wouldn't be an issue anymore." Oishi had to wonder why Fuji was even asking about it. When was he hanging out with Tomoka? Fuji can't stand Tomoka. Oishi stood there and watched Fuji while he listened to Eiji give his personal opinion of the matter.

"I think that something needs to be done here. Things like that shouldn't be happening here. It's wrong for some guy to be able to treat women like that and get away with it." Eiji had a long tie to make up his mind about the entire situation, and he thought it stank.

_Oh Eiji, whomever it is isn't going to be getting away with anything. _"Well, that does shed some light on the situation. It's amazing that this boy hasn't been caught yet." Fuji scowled as he stood up to grab his bag. "Thanks for helping me out a bit. You know Tomoka. I had to see if what she was saying rang true."

Oishi couldn't put his finger on it, but he had the sneaking suspicion that they told the wrong people the first time. It was as good as taken care of now. If Fuji had an interest in it there had to be a reason. He didn't really care what that was. He was just glad that Sakuno had someone other than himself and Eiji on her side. They can't watch her all of the time. Especially since they have two totally different schedules, Eiji, Oishi, and Sakuno. "Welcome Fuji. We'll be seeing you, got some things to do." He made sure to reply as he practically drug Eiji out the door. This had been a big issue with Eiji since it happened.

_It's bullshit that they told the office about it, and they did __**nothing**__. _Syusuke waited a few moments before stepping out the door like his teammates before him, and heading toward the front of the school so he could go and get a bite to eat before he goes home to check his cactus. _I have to finish my History homework too._

Sakuno walked out of the front doors of the school intent on heading to the burger place so she could get a burger and maybe see Ryoma. _I bet Fuji won't ever talk to me again. I don't understand why I screamed at him like that. I was just going to ask him if it was true. Then all those questions about Tomoka. I guess I just got a little jealous. I wanted him to be really trying to be my friend so badly I guess it hurt a little when all he wanted to talk about was Tomoka. I didn't really want to face the truth, but I know now that what Tomoka said must be true._

Miss. Ryuzaki was having a hard time dealing with what she did to Fuji at lunch today for some reason. It's almost like she regretted yelling at him, but couldn't find the wrong in it on her part so she wasn't going to apologize to him; however, she really didn't see any way that she could keep him as her friend now. He probably hated her now.

She didn't stop to think that Fuji had the same practice hours as Ryoma. Unfortunately, for her fragile state of mind that was a big whoopsie. Which was what she was currently berating herself for because low and behold there he was sitting with Ryoma and Momoshiro. They had already seen her, so she couldn't turn back now. "Konichiwa Ryoma, Momo, Fuji. How was your after school practice?"

Momo instantly replied happily, "It was great. I almost beat Echizen here, and Eiji and Oishi say our doubles are improving." Momo liked Sakuno, as a friend she was cool. He knew she was having a few problems lately. He'd overheard Eiji and Oishi talking about it a few days ago. He'd help her if she asked him to, or if he just happened to be there, no problem.

Ryoma tilted his head in her direction so he could see her. He didn't reply since he was stuffing his mouth with lots of hamburgers. Fuji looked at her and saw she was turning red. This made him smile his tensai smile. _Whew, I thought she was going to be really mad at me. Now all I have to do is find out the problem, straight from the horses mouth. Well, Nasuke can just dig up some rumors, if there are any, and that way I'll know what's going on around so I can ease her mind should she need it. _"Sakuno, I didn't mean to insult you at lunch earlier," Ryoma looked at Fuji then at Sakuno, "I was merely curious is all."

Considering his sadistic nature she was lucky she got even a smidgeon of an apology. If it had been anyone else, except maybe Tezuka, they would have been shit out of luck. Her face reddened considerably more.

"It's alright Fuji, I guess I just lost myself." She didn't have to say anymore than that. He scooted over so she could sit down by him since Momo sat with Echizen. Momoshiro doesn't ever sit right by the tensai, too scared.

Momo finished his food and bid them farewell pretty quickly. He still wasn't sure exactly what Fuji and Echizen's beef was yet, so he thought it best to steer clear. He knew that whatever it was it wouldn't touch Sakuno. They wouldn't fight in front of her. If Echizen had a problem with Fuji he'd catch Fuji alone and vise versa. Which was actually pretty scary in and of itself. _I mean Fuji around other people is scary. Imagine how scary it'd be if you were by yourself with him. _**shiver. **"I'm heading out. Catch you guys later!"

It didn't take long for Echizen to finish his burgers. When he was finished he aloofly asked, "So what happened at lunch?" Sakuno felt the fear in her chest like a fifty pound weight. If he found out they were hanging out today he would be so mad. Especially since he told her to stay away from Fuji. She knew she should do what Echizen said, but she really enjoyed Fuji's company. It could get so lonely sometimes.

Fuji smirked. So this was how Echizen intended to play. Quickly, before Sakuno had the chance to say anything, he intervened, "We collided at the top of the stairs as she was walking down and I was going up to deliver you a note from Tezuka." He knew that got them busted knowing about his little tryst, but it was one or the other. They couldn't get caught hanging out. Echizen might do more than just slap her next time.

Ryoma looked from one of them to the other. He knew that they had both been up there because of the lunch and the note, but he didn't expect to find out that they had crossed paths because of _**him. **_Now that was crappy. _How the hell am I supposed to keep her the hell away from him if they keep crossing paths on my account. I'm going to have to ask Buchou if he'll ask someone else to deliver his messages from now on. _"Yes, but you apologized, so that couldn't have been all that happened."

_Ssa. Nosy little prick. _"Well, she almost fell down the stairs, and I caught her, but in doing so I'm afraid I accidentally put my hands someplace they shouldn't have been, and she slapped me." Fuji knew what Echizen was fishing for, and so help him Kami, he wasn't going to find it. He looked at Sakuno and could instantly tell that what he had said embarrassed her pretty badly. Everybody at the table knew what Echizen had been doing at lunch.

Ryoma simply looked from one of them to the other. Sakuno was blushing, but he wasn't sure what for. In order for them to have set that stuff on his bag they had to go around that first corner, and he wasn't making her be quiet. They knew. He knew. Now he was going to make them pretty much say as much-out loud-just to make absolutely sure. "So how long did you stay up on the roof?"

Fuji turned back to Echizen in a snap. "I delivered your lunch and Tezuka's note since Sakuno seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere." He wasn't having any of this shit. Echizen was not going to win here. Yes, they heard, and Sakuno watched, but he wasn't going to tell _**him **_that. That was exactly what Echizen wanted to hear, or else he wouldn't have mentioned anything. He's trying to pick at Sakuno, but Syusuke wasn't going to let him. Sure he knows Fuji was, indeed, up there, but as far as he knows. Sakuno wasn't.

Sakuno watched both of the boys very intently. They weren't saying it, but this was turning into a battle of wits. One which she wasn't entirely sure Ryoma could win. She had heard the same rumors as everyone else about the tensai of Seigaku. She couldn't be more grateful to him for taking Ryoma's little questionnaire. Ryoma would be so angry with her if he found out that she not only watched him have sex with that girl, but she watched him _**with Fuji**_. That thought made her turn even redder.

Echizen figured out real quick that he wasn't going to have the usual effect on Sakuno with Fuji around. Now, he knew Fuji knew for sure about the girl, but not if Sakuno knew. If she did what did it matter. She pretty much knew about all of his flings anyway. She gives him lunch everyday after all. He always sets his bag there so she has to come around and see to put his lunch down where he will find it. "I need to get home. I have some homework to finish."

The two of them watched him get up and throw away his trash then head out the door. Fuji spoke up so that maybe she wouldn't leave too quickly. Homework could wait. This was much more important. Besides, he could get his homework done anytime. "Sakuno, I'm going to snag a burger and go to the park a few blocks away to eat, would you like to come along?"

Sakuno looked at him with eyes twice their normal size. "A-After what happened at lunch today? A-And what about Ryoma, I-I mean if he catches us, well me, I'm through." She was scared. Not of Fuji, but of what Ryoma might do to her if he found out she had been hanging out with Fuji behind his back. From their conversation first thing this morning it seemed he didn't want her having anything to do with the beloved tensai.

"What about Ryoma? He's going home to do his homework like a good little boy. Besides, if he does see us do you think I would let him hurt you?" Syusuke knew why she was so scared, but there was no way for him to console her unless he told her that he was spying on her and Echizen that morning.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Y-You're serious. You wouldn't let Ryoma do anything if he saw us?" Miss. Ryuzaki couldn't believe what she was hearing. He just said that he wouldn't let Ryoma hurt her did he not? As Syusuke was just looking at her and did not reply she took that as a yes and nodded her head and smiled. "Okay, I guess I'll tag along then, I am kind of hungry."

He smiled and asked her what she wanted. They had an argument over who was going to pay for Sakuno's meal, which the tensai quickly won, and they headed on their way. "Sakuno, are you afraid of me?" Fuji would really like to know the answer to this question. It would be so much easier if she wasn't afraid of him, or if she was, he could ease her mind.

"No." Her instantaneous reply gladdened Fuji. "Tomoka told me a few things this morning though." She said the last part rather quietly, but he still heard her. He saw the huge bunch of trees where he liked to sit and gently steered her that way.

"Are we going in there?"

"Yes. Now what exactly did Tomoka tell you about me?" Now, finally, he was going to get this out of the way. "Don't worry, we're going to be alone in there, so no one will be able to see us unless they're looking for us. I don't think anyone else knows about this spot of mine though."

She stopped walking just before they entered the trees. There was a bench hidden in there. She had never been fortunate enough to find it, but then she's never really tried either. "We-We're going to be alone?" She whispered.

He stopped with her and studied her for a second. He was always having to gently guide her with his hands on her lower back. He knew for a fact that he could touch her that way, and she wouldn't get all bent out of shape. So he scooted over and got ready to guide her a little more…hands on…than before. Syusuke leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "Yes, does that frighten you?"

Sakuno froze as she felt the light, warm breath on her ear and heard the words he uttered with such softness. "No," she whispered just as softly yet the strength that resonated from the simple answer shocked the tennis prodigy. She turned her head to look at him so she could see the expression on his face; however, she didn't expect their lips to be _**so **_close to hers. She wasn't paying any attention to the blush that crept over her cheeks as she looked into his eyes, beautiful, cerulean blue. Those eyes seemed to seemed to see right into her soul.

As if in a trance Sakuno started to lean toward him… "Sakuno," Syusuke ventured to brake the heated silence that had seemed to fill in for the uneasiness that had appeared a moment ago. She stopped, and shook herself out of the daze she had fallen into, embarrassed at what she had been about to do. She spun around quickly and ran away from him in the direction of her house, leaving him standing there alone staring after her in shock at what had just happened.

_She almost kissed me…_

_Shit. I still don't know what Tomoka told her…_

* * *

Hey, So how was it? Hope it was good! It took me forever to get this uploaded, for some reason it didn't want to upload. BUT I finally got it too, so here it is! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I hope to have another chapter out sooner, as like I said, I have a computer and the internet of my very own again. I am again, terribly sorry for the delay in both of my stories, I am going to try to write a chapter for Stone Silence soon, but don't push, I have just now gotten the privilege to get to watch/read the Naruto/PoT series again so don't hope for it like tomorrow or anything. Got to refresh my memory a little. Any help on Fuji's personality and Neji's would be greatly appreciated. Also Neji's Ninjutsu moves if anyone happens to know. Thank everyone for their neverending patience. I'm so upset that's it's taken this long to get back to this. Hope to hear from you. TTYL

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D


End file.
